


The Gentleman and The Rainmaker

by Everythingisevil



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Confessions, First Meetings, Gay Stuff, M/M, These tags aren’t very good are they?, Two dudes kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingisevil/pseuds/Everythingisevil
Summary: What happens when you get the Rainmaker and the gentleman from Kentucky, Gay stuff that’s what





	The Gentleman and The Rainmaker

Chuck had never met Okada, but from what he heard from the mouth of his best friend Trent? And Rocky that he was cool, Charming, funny and attractive, which is what he usually looks for in a partner. Chuck and Trent? Went to Japan together, to be frank Chuckie was nervous as hell, he had competed in Japan before but not New Japan. When they arrived at the airport they hopped in a taxi and went to the hotel they were staying at. Will decided to come over since he was hanging out in Japan for a bit since he was needed even though he wasn't in the tournament. The British man arrived and instantly began to talk to Chuck. Trent? Watched in amusement as Chuck would occasionally glare at Will in pent up fury of men younger of him that could do flips n' shit.

"Okada is coming by the way." Will said to the best friends as Chuck tensed up.

"Don't worry man you'll be fine." Greg assured Chuck with a gentle smile and patted his best bud on the shoulder.

"Yeah, don't worry Okada will love you." Will smiled and ran his pale fingers through his hair. Okada arrived not long after that, with Yoshi, Goto and Gedo. A loud knock sounded in the room as Will launched to open the door. Chuck took in a deep breath and Greg stood up to meet the Japanese men. Dustin shuffled in his chair awkwardly as everyone greeted each other. Okada looked at him and smirked "hello new kid."

Chuck rolled his eyes and stood up "I'm one year older than you, but hello anyway." He responded as Okada laughed and shook Chuck's hand. Okada was truly everything both Greg and Rocky described. He was funny, charming, cool and very attractive. Chuck caught himself staring at Okada for longer than expected as he tried to not make it obvious he was starstruck. He met Yoshi, Goto and Gedo too who seemed to notice he would just stare at the Champion for a long period of time while everyone was talking. Especially Gedo who pulled Chuck aside.

"I see you staring at Okada, he's a great man I know however, he is incredibly oblivious to things." Gedo spoke immediately, his lips parting in a smile as Chuck raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"So if you want to tell him anything, you have to, because he'll never notice." Gedo continued and stood on his tip-toes to ruffle the younger's hair. For a couple of weeks, Chuck kept quiet, he didn't want Okada to know about his crush until he felt comfortable. Once day, when they were having a rest day, Dustin got in contact with Okada, asking if he wanted to go to lunch with him. The champion accepted and the two met at a nice looking place that sold all kinds of stuff, from sushi to sandwich's. Dustin, being very much an American, went with a sandwich and Okada went with sushi.

"We just ordered exactly what you would expect an Asian and a American to eat from here." Chuck spoke up and Okada chuckled, making Dustin almost squeal... in a manly way of course. They sat and chatted for a bit about nothing in particular. They soon got their food and ate in comfortable silence. Once they finished Dustin began to test the waters.

"So, are you in a relationship?" He asked, earning a shake of the head from the champ, much to Chuck's silent delight. "Anyone you're interested in?" Dustin teased, tilting an eyebrow. "Yes..." Okada mumbled, blushing furiously.

"Ooh, can you tell me." Chuck teased once more as Okada shuffled  in his seat and looked up.

"Well, first off it's a 'he' and he is one of the most funny, cute, caring, sweetest men I have ever met." The champ burst out as Chuck smiled.

"What's his name?" He asked, instantly curious.

"Dustin Howard."

Chuck's face went to 'I wonder who he's talking about' to 'holy shit that's me' in two seconds. Instantly Dustin was kissing the Japanese man and Chuck realised something The Rainmaker and The Kentucky Gentleman did have something in common, they were both incredibly oblivious.


End file.
